


坏血

by sandworm1900



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Summary: 硅谷吸血鬼/非现实向





	1. Chapter 1

*硅谷吸血鬼/非现实向

*有人读过《Bad blood》这本书吗？我在机场看到过好多次，好看吗？

配对：Gavin Belson/Richard Hendricks

试阅：

普通大学生Richard试图在Hooli找到一份普通的工作，应聘那天他迟到了三个小时，浑身Erlich搞的大嘛味，但你猜怎么着，他成功了

某种意义上。

***

那是什么气味？甜美的血液-噢，它对着我唱歌呢

这足以让一个人生病了

——盖斯科恩神父《血源诅咒》

正文：

“……我们的人还在申请去Bryce家里取证，Gavin会让他破产也说不定，可怜的年轻人”

Jared一边说一边带着Richard快步穿梭在Hooli的走廊里，顶灯戏剧化的一盏盏亮起，Richard一边跟上一边眨了眨干涩充血的眼睛：“看来他犯了挺大的事，介意我问一下嘛，是挪用公款还是泄密还是……”

下班时间了

Jared打开会议室的门，桌椅还保持着面试的摆设，但是这个瘦高的男人选择坐在应聘者那边，他苍白的嘴角勾起，手中整理着文件，抬头朝Richard示意身旁的空位

Richard一边快速浏览着员工手册、合同，一边装作无意再次试探：“所以说……”

“什么？哪里不清楚？”Jared热情地凑过来，额也未免太近了；Richard不自觉往旁边挪挪，继续道：“我是说，那个老兄，我将接替地那位，Bruce？他犯什么事儿了？”

“噢，”Jared直起身子，这时Richard才感觉他真的有点太高了；Jared又朝他笑了笑：

“他吃了热狗”

***

回去的路上又干又冷，风挺大，Richard戴上帽衫的帽子又往衣服里缩了缩。

Erlich的车钥匙今天不在车里，公车为什么到Hooli软件园前要换乘电瓶车，为什么路上都是代步器和Hooli共享单车

他试图把一切怪罪到这些头上，但是包包里装着雇佣合同，他此行目的已经达成，也没什么好说的了

除了Richard觉得自己即将面临一场重感冒

到家后，Richard直奔洗澡间，打开水龙头，少许的热水流了出来之后都是冷水

他很想探出头朝室友大喊“认真的？每次都要把热水用完吗？你们是在洗一头大象吗？”

可他头重脚轻喉咙滚烫，于是乎光着脚顶着湿漉漉的头发缩进被窝里等水热。

“叮”

手机亮了，Richard手指在笔电上忙碌

“叮”

又是一条消息，Richard眼角瞟了一眼，手上动作没停，他的作业程序跑了一天半，报告明天交，真的很赶

“叮”“叮”“叮”

“Fine！！”Richard把笔电砸向床铺，拾起手机；锁屏上好几条Hoolichat：

‘祝贺你，Richmond Hans’

‘我都听Jeremy说了，所以’

‘周四晚八点？’

‘不对’

‘我有个聚会’

‘所以明晚八点，地址Jackson应该已经发给你了’

‘明晚八点，我要你出现在我家门口’

Richard一脸懵逼，他把刘海撸到脑后，掌心下的皮肤发烫

他点开发件人——

G.B.

Who the hell is G.B.？

***

Bighead说：“额……”

Richard打开冰箱拿了一瓶和他一样的饮料

Bighead说：“额……Richard，你看起来不太好耶”

Richard干了半瓶饮料，眼睛看向他，Bighead不知为啥瑟缩了一下：“你要不要吃点三明治？”

Erlich大叫-他不发声前没人知道他在沙发那儿-：“那是-我的-三明治，搞清楚！”

“你之前就说找人修-你的-热水器，但是你显然没有”

Richard喝着饮料看手机，Erlich趴在沙发背上看着他：“你就对你房东和投资人这个态度吗，Richie小子”

Richard朝他露出一个假笑，这家伙“ew-”了一下，往后缩着脑袋露出双下巴：“你的眼睛看起来好恶心”

Bighead拍拍Richard的肩：“他说得对，老兄，你知道吗？你该去看看医生”

“嘿，你知道你看起来像我那个表兄-要犯癫痫前的样子不？”

“我知道个几把” Richard反复确认所有邮件寄出后把手机塞进裤兜，然后把餐桌一角所有的东西扫进包里冲出了门直奔学校

Erlich的声音追随着他的残影：“你他妈—那是我的三明治——”

***

“呕——”

Richard靠在厕所隔间的墙上，感觉大脑在沸腾融化，要像岩浆那样从七窍流出

坏掉的三明治，好样的

Richard低低地嘶吼一声，他内心感觉自己不该承受这些但是他不得不因为——

“叮”

他掏出手机，用湿漉漉的手指解不开锁，锁屏上显示着‘Jared Dunn：嗨，希望一切都好，只是跟你二次确认Gavin家的地址——’

Richard在裤子上擦干手指，打字：“好，我是说，我马上去”

他给Jared发过去的时候感到有些抱歉

他为什么感到抱歉？

Jared回复：‘不用这么早，Gavin讨厌早到，总之先祝你顺利’

Richard打了一些感谢的话但是不知道为什么Hoolichat自带的语法修正总是把luck建议修正为cock

他放弃了

他回复：‘好的，没问题’

一阵恶心，Richard转身抱住马桶：

“呕——”

Richard看着马桶里的手机：

“操——”

***

Richard在硅谷半山别墅迷路

他站在‘左转’指示牌下面，闻到自己身上的味道，和排水渠死老鼠一样的味道

Richard不知道之前那个推着购物车的中年女士为什么朝他尖叫然后指了一条和公交站地图上完全相反的路

他别无选择，他现在没有手机了不是吗

天空很红，Richard无慈悲地走在别人家草坪上，穿过一丛灌木，他不知道自己现在行走着的是灵体还是自己地尸体，一阵山谷清风拂面，Richard又灵肉合一了

他眼前出现了一座大门

Richard按门铃，三十秒后门开了

他听见喷泉地声音，感到十二分地饥渴，以及想要冲掉嘴里呕吐物地怪味

Richard朝那个巨大地喷泉走去，他站在地上等一个孔喷水

然后背后的孔突然涌出一大股水把他浇个湿透

行吧，他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，尝到一丝铁锈味

一阵黑影掠过，Richard后背一凉，僵硬地扭过头去

啥都没

他看着这个说不出什么风格的花园，阴恻恻的树影在灯光下摇曳

他突然有点想念Erlich那个大嘛味的屋子，怎么回事

Richard看看门口，又看看不远处的房子

天已经完全黑了，伸手不见五指

他想走了

“所以你还呆在那干什么呢？”

一个男声从他身后响起，Richard差点跳了半尺来高

这人说话有空谷回音似的效果不知道是不是自己心里作用，Richard看着面前穿着黑色衬衫的男人

见鬼，他脚上是穿着分指鞋吗

“认真的？Jones就给我招来这么个人吗？”

黑衣男上前一步，和Richard鼻子对着鼻子胸贴着胸

Richard心脏要跳出来了

他睫毛颤抖，干涉的泪腺终于打算分泌出什么来挽救

一只手扣住了他半张脸，男人的拇指轻轻蹭了蹭他的眼角，露出一个奇怪的表情：“噢-这是怎么回事”

“抱歉-” Richard深吸一口气推开对方，他能闻到对方身上有股香水味夹杂着熟悉的味道，说不上来，他太紧张了，要不是腹中空空如也他能马上吐在喷泉里——

男人抱着手看了他一会儿，做了个请的姿势：“来吧，”他脚步悠哉游哉，“对了Reo-”

“Richard，Richard Hendrick，先生”

”管他的“

对方偏了偏头，Richard看着他一丝不苟的后脑勺，跟着进了屋

***

唯有此刻，Richard觉得自己没有逃走是个多么伟大的决定

Gavin-黑衣男-Gavin，他在Gavin的一个浴室洗了热乎乎的澡，披着厚厚的毛巾捧着热咖啡坐在大厅，墙上挂着一张巨大的画像：Gavin

“你的饮料可以吧？”

Gavin彬彬有礼地问，他穿上了一身黑丝绒还是啥地睡袍，光着脚走过来，脸上带着奇怪的-微笑

Richard又开始有点不知所措，他索性又喝了一口，这次被烫到了；他还是赶紧回答：“噢-这很好，谢谢”

Gavin满意地坐到对面的沙发上，翘起了腿：“冷风，泡澡，热可可”

是咖啡，Richard对自己说

“我想你恢复过来了，虽然你的-”Gavin指了指自己的眼睛

Richard反应过来，他刚刚在浴室看见自己左眼眼白上一大块血斑差点叫起来，好吧这确实挺恶心的，看起来

他点点头，又摇摇头，然后不知道自己为什么要这么干，总之他不安地放下咖啡站起身看了看四周，走向那块白板：

“抱歉耽误了您不少时间，我马上开始-”

“什么鬼—”

然而等Richard回过神来，他已经在往旁边的画像脸上写数字了

“噢，对不起-我是说、我有点没反应过来”

他慌得要死，怯怯地看向Gavin

男人只是摸着下巴打量着他书写地内容，末了开口：“我没想过—这些，这些”他挥了挥手掌，问道：“—都是你刚刚算出来的吗？”

Richard摸了摸鼻子，他有点热血沸腾；他还没退烧吗？：

“这儿—这，还有这里，我可以再——”

Gavin用一个眼神阻止了他

朝他走来地男人有着一股不一样地气息，如果说在大门口Richard被劝退，此时他又莫名其妙被——吸引了？

什么即将发生

他想到Youtube上被狮子盯上的角马

动物拥有的天赐的礼物

Richard感到热血沸腾，不由自主，他无法抬头注视步步逼近的Gavin的眼睛，他动弹不得

淡淡的香气和另一种味道将他从头到脚包裹起来

Gavin有着宽厚的肩膀，褐色的发梢，他的睡袍看起来质量很好

Richard被牢牢扣在怀里，他喉咙发紧，而恶魔在他耳边低语：

“没错，放轻松，年轻人，放—松—，想象你在一片青青草地，蓝天白云，田园牧歌，风吹草低见牛羊，短笛——”

Richard睁着眼看着前方的虚无，他感到充血的那只眼睛被轻轻地舔了一下

Richard眨了眨湿漉漉的睫毛

血喷上了一旁的画像，公式，和数字

Gavin一口咬进了他的颈动脉

***

动物拥有天赐的礼物——

那是恐惧。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

*硅谷吸血鬼/非现实向

*我开始读《bad blood》了

配对：Gavin Belson/Richard Hendricks

本章节选：

Richard拿着他的金酒，而数不清的吸血鬼在他身边走来走去。

***

“P.T.这么说？那好，晚上见”

Richard隐约听见这么一句话，他脑子里十万只蜜蜂归巢，

嗡嗡嗡滴——嗡嗡嗡

睁眼，挑高的雪白屋顶，泳池水隐隐绰绰，细微电流声，渡鸦在远处呱噪，车胎摩擦地面，清晰陌生的男声

男...？

Richard猛地坐起身，身上雪白的丝被滑落，赤裸的胸膛暴露在清冷的空气中

他低头看着自己挺立的暗红色乳tou，拉开被子看见熟悉的拳击短裤

“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

那个声音走近——一个穿着浅色Polo衫和长裤的男人穿过浮夸——仿佛博物馆的大门——卧室门——卧室？——走了过来

Richard瞪着来者施施然靠近自己，感到每一毛孔里的警惕分子开始战栗

他来到床边，先是露出一个一百八十度的微笑——那让他的鼻子和苹果肌很引人注目——半只腿跪上床沿，微微俯下身，朝Richard伸出右手：“Gavin Belson”

***

Gavin并没有多作自我介绍

他给了Richard一件晨衣，然后迈着轻巧的步伐领着Richard一一看过屋子里每一个房间

而Richard，他没有搞清楚状况——一点也不

他一边走一边偷偷闻着自己，干净整洁的无味之味，左手中指前天开始发炎的甲沟光滑柔软

阳光透过飘窗落到他雪白的手背，青紫的血管凸显，Richard下意识地曲了曲手指——

他想要他的电脑，现在

“你可以下来这吗？”

Richard一激灵，回过神发现自己站在走廊上，他循着声音的方向下楼，Gavin在某个地方等着他

他就是知道

为什么？

他真的知道——

而Gavin的身影映入眼帘，随着沙发壁炉画像

画像

Richard睁大了双眼

Gavin站在溅满暗褐色血块的——自己的——画像前。侧着身对他——微笑

Richard拔腿就跑

***

‘你不想参加田径？’

‘Kassie...我下午必须去...这个讲座对我很重要...’

‘你明明答应了，而我跟朋友们说好了’

‘Kassie...’

‘Fine. 你来则罢，不来，我们到此为止’

女孩推开一步在他们之间划了一条线，抱着胸瞪着他

Richard的胃绞成一团

Richard跑

顺风顺风逆风

逆风

顺风

顺风

风停了

Richard跑

胃要从喉咙里跳出来了

Richard被自己左脚绊倒

Kassie和朋友们笑得开怀

Richard被自己左脚绊倒

Gavin拂开他脸上的卷发，轻轻拍了拍他滚烫的脸颊：“你好拼”

然后捞起Richard的腿弯把他从地上抱了起来

Richard眨了眨眼，挑高的天花板

“嗡——”

最后一丝光线被厚重的窗帘挡住，Gavin的声音从黑暗中传来，甚至带着一丝欣慰：

“睡吧，Richard，睡吧”

Richard睡了

***

Hoo他妈的li他妈的CEO他妈的Gavin他妈的Belson

以及他的熟人们

是他妈的吸血鬼

震撼我妈一整年

Richard拿着他的金酒，而数不清的吸血鬼在他身边走来走去

他穿着他/原本/的衣服——帽衫牛仔裤，他坚持

Gavin耸耸肩，伸手摸了摸他的脖子，Richard缩起肩膀夹住他的手

Gavin露出一个古怪的表情，随他去了

Gavin在谈话，这会儿Richard稍稍放松脚趾，把重心换到右脚，左脚，右脚

这看起来像个名流宴会，普普通通，仅此而已

所以我还在上班咯？

员工手册对加班怎么说来着？

我合同上有陪老板社交这条吗？

我合同上的职位写着啥来着，难道不是Senior Tech Consultant？

Richard不想喝酒，他讨厌金酒

“那是最新调配的血清——”

一个浑厚的声音响起，Richard几乎往后一跳，要撞上那个服务生——服务生闪了闪——我的天他是闪现到一旁了吗——Richard打翻了自己的酒——他立刻接住——几乎接住自己的酒杯

来者接住他的酒杯，优雅的放到服务生的托盘上，优雅地拿起另一只红酒递过来，微笑：“——看来你并不喜欢，请试试这个”

“谢谢”

Richard脸都要笑僵了，赶紧接过来牛饮一大口，然后发现对方正盯着他，带着距离感的那种打量

Richard空出来的手不安地在粘满金酒的裤子上搓了搓，他试探性地说道：

“味道很好...？”

这位男士展开一个大大的笑容，拍拍他的肩走了：“好好享受”

Richard在露台一角晒月亮，他知道不少人在议论他，拜托，有必要这么大声吗，我以为你们这些硅谷新贵至少会遵循一些传统礼仪嘞

“...天，真的吗？”

“我没有看错，P.T.甚至给他端酒”

“而那个格里高利...？”

“他...然后...显然没有”

“天呐，但是为什么？”

“也许时至今日，咳咳”

Richard扭过头，Gavin正朝他走来，笔直地

“你的酒好吗？”

“还不赖，谢谢”

Gavin挑挑眉，Richard不自觉凝视他的薄唇

Gavin开口：“Richard”

Richard视线上移，落入一双金色发光的眼眸

他胃里一阵绞痛

下一秒，Richard发现他们站在庭院一角

月光清冽，泉水叮咚

Gavin双手搭在他的肩膀，他深色的眼眸不见底：“Richard，你不该擅自和P.T.说话”

Richard感到一把火从胃里烧了起来，食道，喉咙，导火索，舌根，舌尖

他抖得像只筛子，而Gavin只是认真地看着他，有些不满的

Richard想喝酒

不是P.T.递给他的，不是他脏裤子上的，不是服务生托盘上、世界上任何一支玻璃瓶盛满的

而是眼前的男人血管里流淌着的

他要的酒

Gavin掐住了他的脖子，Richard十根手指抠进那只手臂的肌肉里，香气四溢的酒水满溢，顺着肌肉线条滴落在地

Richard咬破了嘴唇，他从未感到如此饥渴，从未感到自己的血的味道这么让人作呕

他想要舔、

舔地上暗红色的酒液，舔尽Gavin手臂上那些，吮吸——

Gavin突然松开了手

“咳咳咳咳咳咳”

Richard后退几步咳得惊天动地

他现在嗓子眼全是自己那恶心的血的味道

而面前的男人——操——他闻起来有那么好——

Gavin轻轻叹了口气，他被抓了好几个血窟窿的手臂皮肤在月光下光洁如初

这个陌生又熟悉，可怕又吸引人，暴力又温柔的

Gavin握住Richard的手掌，那么的自然，仿佛他们是某种亲密关系的老相识

Gavin严肃地说：“我有很多想对你说，本来这安排在宴会后，但是现在——你直接喝我的血会快一些”

“你的什么？！”

来不及阻止，Gavin用右手食指甲在手腕上又重又深地划开了一条裂缝，他把手腕凑到嘴边吸吮了一大口——

Richard惊恐地看着这一切发生

太疯狂，也太真实

真实到他皮肤微微刺痛，疯狂到他血液在血管里像岩浆一样沸腾——

Gavin按住他的后脑勺吻了上来——

那温暖的液体是如此的香甜可口

Richard别无选择

tbc.

快了，快了，Richard反击，Richard！！！


	3. Chapter 3

*硅谷吸血鬼/非现实向（时间、人物

*我将不停止一切OOC可能直到第六季上线

*啥都往里写系列，没啥好看的

*发现cp tag，我舒服了

本章节选：

“放轻松，Richard。我没有在圈养你，好吗？你只是我的‘欺骗餐’。“

“你的啥？“

***

两个距离太远的气旋是不会发生藤原效应的。

***

爱丁堡会谈，人，人，人

Richard看见了几个业界大拿

Richard看见了助手递来的一叠资料

Richard看见了，richard

视线转开，漆黑潮湿的台阶和狭窄的楼与楼之间的间隙，richard瞪着正在把手从烂醉的游客脖子上拿开的自己，他说：‘晚上好，Mr.Belson‘

Richard收回手的时候这个苍白的年轻人缩了缩脖子，踌躇不前，然后哇地转身吐在了地上，捡起醉汉的酒瓶喝了一大口，拉住自己口齿不清地描述了一番基于压缩算法地宏伟图景

Richard从开始的恼怒、不耐烦到逐渐被年轻人颤抖的声音所吸引……

Richard眨了眨眼，这是一间风格东方的房间，他靠在墙上，对面悬挂着一幅写着东方文字的装饰

他猛地站起身，愤怒、灼烧的血液在他身体里沸腾

他刚刚通过Gavin Belson的血液找回了部分真实——那、就、是、

“噢，我想你现在可以接受一些精神引导，毕竟普通人第一次通过这种……“

“你怎么敢、怎么敢、”

Richard怒气冲冲大步走到那个站在门口得意洋洋的、该死的吸血鬼面前，用手指戳着他的胸口破口大骂：“你这个无耻卑鄙、该下地狱、生下来就没有屁眼、性变态主义者、黄鼠狼、不穿内裤坐公车的混蛋！你怎么敢当着我的面把我.的.算法夺走！？？还抹去了所有人的记忆？？？”

“wow……那些还真是‘非常‘厉害的指控，但夺走？不，Richie boy“ Gavin Belson竖起一根指头在Richard鼻尖嘲讽地晃了晃，“……你打扰了我品尝当地美食的时候，带着你傻乎乎的笑容和想法跟踪我的时候，’送货上门‘？送货上门，Richard，是你自己选择将它交到了我手上，毕竟当时的你和你那些死亡孵化器里的喽啰，会让它胎死腹中也没准，而这也是你找上我的原因，不是吗？”

“没有人、没有任何人、会让PiedPiper胎死腹中、除了你，” Richard气到牙齿打颤，他甚至咬伤了自己的舌头，一字一句，充满了发自内心的恨意：“Gavin.motherfucker.Belson”

Gavin Belson耸了耸肩：“你搞错了什么，技术上来说，按照你的理念做出来的产品当时就在中国生产了一千万台，直到发售一切畅通无阻，反之，就算当时我给了你要的专利，你能做到这个效率吗？“

他握住Richard的肩膀：“时间就是他妈的金钱“

“Fuck you, then“ Richard瞪着他

Gavin手上使了点儿劲，Richard偷偷握紧了拳头，他想了，就算打不过，搞不过，告不赢，只要Gavin再动一根手指，那张嘴敢再开口说一句鬼话，他Richard Hendricks今天就在这儿跟他同归于尽

但Gavin没有，这个令人生厌的家伙松开了Richard，从原地消失了

Richard在原地愣了足足一分钟，像个泄了气的皮球一样双手捂住脸缩到墙角

他的大脑飞速运转同时思考着十到二十个方案他不知道，他不知道距离那时已经过去了整整四年，如今他甚至即将完成学业; Gavin Belson当时抹去了所有关联人的一切记忆，手眼通天也不可能把事情做得这么绝，这么滴水不漏，一定，一定有什么地方，我可以……

一份洁白的文件夹递到了他面前

Richard呆呆地看着，仿佛看到了今年校园热招Hooli的申请表格

他下意识地接过，抬眼看到Gavin Belson认真地看着他；Richard说：“这他妈……你又玩什么新花样？我跟你说我不会……“

Gavin Belson叹了口气，又开始用上那种‘我在和你讲道理而我更在理‘的语气，他甚至就这样向蜷缩在墙角的Richard说出了道歉般的话语：

“我向你道歉Richard，为之前、现在存在、或潜在伤害了你和你的创作的行为，”

Richard翻着那叠资料发出一阵干涩的笑声：“哈哈哈、瞧瞧，伟大的Gavin Belson在道歉，您太看得起我了，你把我当成了地狱里的蜘蛛丝吗？“（我为什么说这个，Richard暗自想到

Gavin Belson挥了挥手，仿佛斩断什么又舀起了什么一样，他甚至单膝跪下，但没有触碰因为他的举动每根寒毛都立起来的Richard，他的面庞上、眼窝被光影切割，看起来神魔不分，甚至带着一点人性

Richard意识到那似乎是Gavin Belson总是想让他的拥趸者看到的那样

吸血鬼对他轻声说道：“你得在这里，在我身边，Richard，我保证你会得到你想要的，我保证”

Richard颤声说：“你发誓”

Gavin Belson露出一个古怪的表情，他沉吟片刻，手指从胃部开始在面前画了一个倒十字

他又端详了Richard一会儿，垂眼看了看他搂在胸前的资料，凑过来想说点什么，Richard几乎连滚带爬挪出快十米远

吸血鬼露出一个一百八十度的微笑：

“放轻松，Richard。我没有在圈养你，好吗？你只是我的‘欺骗餐’。“

“你的啥？“

他拍了拍Richard的肩膀起身离开：“明天记得准时上班”

***

静到一根针掉到地上都能听得见的房间里，Richard看着桌子上那乳白色的香气顺着佛座滚落到香台的莲花池，在这种感知与现实解离的状态下，他用颤抖的手指快速翻动着那叠资料，6G Video, 6G Video, 6G Video……

tbc.

笔者正在思考把题目改成坏水……盯——

注：

1\. 他们去的是Lifi——爱丁堡会谈；

2\. Gavin禅室里的书法写的是“无量寿”，取自《无量寿经》；

3\. “……一般来说，两个台风通常慢慢靠近，直到相距约1000公里以内，才会受彼此影响，呈气旋式螺旋轨迹接近，开始产生双台风效应。[2][3]但到800公里左右时，有两种情形可能发生：合并或者分离。又过程中亦可能随台风登陆而造成强度的减弱、消散，改变了两个台风的交互作用。” ——维基百科“藤原效应”

4\. 6G Video我编的一个Gavin需要Richard的原因（望天


End file.
